User talk:Alleskapot
Note that you aren't supposed to contact a voter on his talk page, let the discussion take place on the Build talk: page. Don't belittle his contributions ReZDoGG, but it would be nice if you could address his concerns over at the Build talk: page here. - Krowman 22:17, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :Doesn't make much sense to remove the comment I responded to, but leave my response. Ah well. - Krowman 00:50, 2 August 2007 (CEST) 330 Spirit Bond Rit Dude... If you dont know that mass farming is nerfed for pretty much EVERY solo build, then dont vote... You want a screenshot to prove, that this build works on mass amount of monsters? I mean mass, that it can tank so many, because usually melee groups of more than 3 run away from AoE or skills like Gladiator's Defence, Shield of Judgment or Vengeful was Khanhei. You just dont know how to use a build -.- — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 14:28, 6 August 2007 (CEST) :Could you post that "better" build on my talk page or give a link? If you say 55k + tons of materials is bad, then I would like to know, which build earns more cash. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 09:00, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::This KID is just a retard. He don't know the difference between anything. He is just jealous of my build. We had a big argument on Guru that lasted a few days. His arguments never proved anything or got any kind of point across. Probably just some dumb 13 year old with family problems... lol. Taking anger out online. Him saying that my build is useless is like saying that all farming builds are useless. He is obviously not right in the head. peace out! (ReZDoGG 01:13, 8 August 2007 (CEST)) :User talk pages are not the place to discuss ratings, and it(nor anywhere else in this wiki) is not the place to insult a user. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 01:20, 8 August 2007 (CEST) Hmm, rezdog I don't know what you are thinking (insulting people who try to help you???) but what you just wrote is not what normal people do imo. Glad the supervisor took action (and you should be lucky to not be banned yet, although I can imagine they already want to ban you now). Insulting people in discussions is not what grown up people do, and most of the time its done by people who lost discussions but don't know what to say so they spit out bs...User:Alleskapot :Responding to NPA violations with NPA violations is not so wise, no? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 14:12, 8 August 2007 (CEST) Yes, sorry I was aware of that but I didn't think the response would be considered like that (since I didn't 'attack' him back). But I'm not a supervisor so probably I judged wrong..User:Alleskapot Hi thar Don't delete sections of talk pages, they're there for the community's use. Instead, archive them. --71.229 04:53, 14 January 2008 (EST) ok, sorry ;) Build:Team - Slaver's Exile Hi I'd just like to talk about your vote on this build-you have to understand that while you think this team build sucks, your opinion shouldn't affect how you vote. The build shouldn't fail if your tank does their job properly. If you got Umbrele Groto (or w/e it's called), you will see that just about every slaver's PuG is running this build, the reason for that is because even running a pug you can quite safely do it (as long as your not taking complete idiots), I ran this build the other day, and the tank would die now and then (mainly because the monks weren't awake and keeping him alive), but he would be the only one that would die, and we managed to complete the dungeon perfectly well, within a reasonable time (maybe not as fast as other team builds that can do it but for a PuG it was pretty good). TBH if the person who's maintaining the aggro dies, with any build it's bad news, and without one the enemy are free to attack your monks, and if they die the rest of your teams going to die.... I would just like to ask you to review your vote to something more reasonable, also if your not to sure what each catagory means, you can find out by hovering your cursor over the criteria boxes (which have the little bar's on saying how many people voted whatever etc.)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 11:07, 15 January 2008 (EST) Yes, I know this build is (sadly) the only thing that is run by PuGs these days. Sadly, 90% of the time your party consists of people not knowing what they're doing, and so everything goes wrong (no more aggro on tank -> partywhipe). Instead, if PuG's bring a build which has more support in the individual ones (para/mindblast ele/KILLING warrior/etc) it becomes alot harder to die, if you know what you're doing. When everyone has +100 AL, there is really no need for a tank. It will also be alot less boring that the tank'n'spank variant (where every1 just has to push buttons without thinking). I hope some day everyone will finally see the light and stops using these outdated builds... Oh, yes of course I know how to vote ;) This guy is an *#@*%*@* This Alleskapot seriously needs to get a damn life. His votes are pretty retarded. Not sure what is up with this dude... And the sad thing is, he makes sure he keeps re-submitting his votes as they always get removed. Sad sad stuff I know that. Your not exactly getting anything from keeping your votes on builds. What is the deal? really? I just don't understand. Have a nice life being miserable. lol. Ban this guy already, please. PEACE! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' ReZDoGG ( ) }. :lol@you. --71.229.204.25 00:12, 16 January 2008 (EST) :The irony is that I banned him for asshattery/NPA as a result of this post. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:13, 16 January 2008 (EST) Slaver's Exile Rating You get deleted for a reason. Just remove your vote and don't vote again with stupid reasons~, since this is pretty annoing. If you keep doing this you're resulting yourself a ban. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 05:37, 17 January 2008 (EST) Please don't break PvXwiki:Only revert once again by reinstating your rating. Consider this your official warning. Mike Tycn(punch ) 05:44, 17 January 2008 (EST) Explain to me why you are deleting them unexist? Because right now you are only deleting them because they are not equal with the rest, which is not a valid reason to delete them. If you do that with all votes, all ratings eventually become the same and destroys the reason why there is a rating system.. Because your rating is wrong. Giving a trash rating to a build that most certainly works (albeit slowly) is hardly fair. If it works, it works. Mike Tycn(punch ) 08:45, 17 January 2008 (EST) Ratings Are to be based on fact, not opinions. Saying "Its my opinion dude" does not make your votes correct.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:24, 20 January 2008 (EST) How can it be that bad builds get the rating 'great' than? I don't see how those ratings can be facts... :Coz they are good? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 07:29, 20 January 2008 (EST) Uhhh, no. More because people are bad. :Dude people vote on builds based on the purpose of the build and how effective it is at that purpose, if your not running with complete retards (which you appear to assume with most of your votes), and they back the vote up with some sort of logic, e.g SS does 37 odd ARMOR/PROT IGNORING damage hence it's better than something like a hammer attack that deals +infinity damage, but is easily counterd by prot spirit or aegis or something like that. PheNaxKian (T/ ) 09:26, 20 January 2008 (EST) That post made me laugh, and shows why I shouldn't discuss this anymore. Alleskapot, please point me to another HM farming build that is for "mass-aggro or things like that" since the AoE AI buff. -- Mafaraxas 12:10, 20 January 2008 (EST) Dude even though your Dutch which gives you status, you just aren't right. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:21, 20 January 2008 (EST) Mafaraxas, First of all it's only melee that's running away. Than, I guess you've never heared of using the environment? Or killing things before they can actually run away? I don't care what you use, if you like being slow be my guest ;) Same for you Dark Morphon, if you like being slow be my guest. I don't care what you think about me if I'm wrong or not, fact stays that I'm probably doing the same thing faster and with more efficiency as you do if you keep using the 'great' builds on PvX. Cheers, :Nobody thinks that you're wrong, we know you're wrong. Just vote as if you have a brain and be objective and everything will be fine. No need to QQ because someone asked you to vote properly and according to policy.Bob fregman 13:29, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::Also, way to put a whole paragraph in my mouth. '''All' I asked was for you to link me to the build that's so much more effective than the 330 Rt/Mo for farming in HM. -- Mafaraxas 13:52, 21 January 2008 (EST) If you don't like reading that's not my problem, but than you don't have to get mad. Search around for builds that actually don't make use of the weakest point (for mass aggro) of your above called build (spirit bond). Search in the direction of SoA/SS..Instead of giving you a fish, I was giving you a rod. I was hoping you liked that.. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 20:19, 22 January 2008 (EST) :Lol, I was miserable reading through that, then I see the palm ^_^. Btw, you can't give people rods, they don't know how to use them.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 07:20, 4 July 2008 (EDT) Would probably be because most people are stupid, especially here on pvxwiki... Join The Dutch Club! The link is hierzo Alvast bedankt. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 12:04, 13 March 2008 (EDT) Tanks are ALWAYS needed and now they are with 2 instead of 3. --Fox007 10:38, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :Tanks are NEVER needed. Especially not if you have SY. Also not if you're a descent player. ::If you can do UW with a SY spammer without any tanks (or ursan) then you are right but since you can't do UW with that. YOU PHAIL. --Fox007 12:20, 15 March 2008 (EDT) I said also not if you're a descent player. Meaning you can do without...and why are you trying to be offensive? :Ik wil gewoon bewijzen dat ik gelijk heb^^ --Fox007 08:02, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Geen stijl dansen? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:18, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :Leuke schoenen...Neuken? --Fox007 12:05, 7 April 2008 (EDT)